


What Did I Do To Deserve This?

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, mush, ruined birthdays, underage drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott ruin the Sheriff’s birthday and Derek grounds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Do To Deserve This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the TW Micro Bang, obviously, and the inspiration for the song (The Wind Beneath My Wings) came from an episode of 'Boy Meets World,' and I don't remember where I got to the rest of it.
> 
> The art was done by [Honnies](http://http://honnies.tumblr.com//), and is so, so cute, I can't even!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

After the 17th time that Scott and Allison broke up, Scott wanted to get high, but of course Mr. Hufflepuff Pants was too scared to do it alone, so Stiles being the best friend a wolf could need agreed to get high with him. Getting the drugs wasn’t actually as hard as he thought it might be, and within three days of Scott saying he wanted to do it, they had all they needed—well after stealing a little wolfsbane from Derek,not that Stiles would ever be willing to admit that.

After getting the pot, they hid in Stiles’s room, and Scott started to get nervous.

“I don’t know, man,” Scott said biting his nails. “I just think— I mean— Do you even know what you’re doing with the wolfsbane?” Stiles groaned a little, rolling his eyes with his whole body.

“Are you serious right now?” He asked as he measured some of the mixture into the paper. “Don’t you trust me?” Scott balked.

“Of course I trust you,” he said. “I just don’t— I just don’t know about that…” He pointed at the joint that Stiles had just rolled as he handed over to Scott as he started rolling his own.

“Trust me. It’s fine. You’ll be fine…” He pulled out a lighter, and Stiles realized just how stupid this could be if they got caught, his dad being the Sheriff and all, but then Scott took it from his hand and took the first hit. They were silent as they smoked their joints, too nervous to talk, but after a while, Stiles began to feel his joints loosening up. Everything was getting lighter and farther away. Scott’s eyes glazed over and he flopped on his back.

“This,” he said. “This is good…” Stiles nodded in agreement, scared to look up at Scott who looked hot with a joint in his mouth.

Time went by.

Eventually, Scott sat up.

“Do you smell that?” He asked. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Smell what?” Stiles replied.

“I don’t know…” He got up and went down stairs where they found Stiles’s dad fixing dinner for himself. A steak dinner. Stiles felt his stomach fold a little. It was his dad’s birthday and he’d forgotten. He, Stiles, was the worst son on the face of the planet. Scott entered the kitchen, unaware of the Sheriff leaving to get something from the other room as he sat down at the kitchen table where a $30 choice piece of meat sat. Before Stiles could tell him no, Scott had picked up the meat and taken a large bite out of it. Meat juice dribbled down his chin and Stiles lost his train of thought. All he wanted was to lick the pinkish fluid and so he got up and did as Scott took his second bite. The other boy smiled as Stiles sucked on his chin a little. He swallowed the meat and pulled Stiles onto the table with a little growl just in time for the Sheriff to come back in. He watched in horror as Scott started to rut into Stiles as he sat on the partially eaten steak. Without a word, he turned and left the room, slammed the front door, and drove to the nearest Burger Time where he was going to get the biggest, fattest burger he could find.

Stiles looked up when he heard the door slam shut, and once again he was filled with guilt.

“Dude, get off!” Stiles grunted and shoved Scott off of him.

“What, did I hurt you?” Scott asked. Stiles shook his head and got up.

“We just ate and then proceeded to make out on my dad’s birthday dinner.” Stiles felt faint.

Scott split, too scared to be caught by the Sheriff high, and Stiles spent the next hour rushing around the house trying to find his dad’s old boombox, but he couldn’t find it. It had apparently ceased to exist. Somewhere in the midst of Stiles’s frantic searching, the Sheriff had returned with three orders of curly fries, and a triple cheeseburger, extra cheese, extra fried onions, and extra barbecue sauce.

Just as the Sheriff finished up his meal and fourth beer, Stiles gave up and found his phone and a portable speaker. He went into the kitchen and set them on the floor.

“Dad, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry for eating your dinner and then making out on it. I hope you understand where this is coming from…” He turned and started the song he’d queued on YouTube. The Sheriff groaned as soon as he recognized the first notes, and as Stiles sang along, loudly and off key. “It must have been cold there in my shadow… To never have sunlight on my face…”

“What did I do to deserve this?” The Sheriff groaned as Stiles kept singing, eyes closed.

“Did you ever know that you’re my hero. And everything that I would like to be?” A door opened, and Stiles figured it was just Scott so he kept going. “I could fly higher than an eagle. You are the wind beneath my wings…”

“I don’t think you could get much higher,” Derek said. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek holding Scott by the ear. “The next time you to chuckle heads think it’s a good idea to get high, maybe you don’t steal from your alpha who canfucking smell your scent!” His eyes glowed red and Stiles dropped to his knees, eyes down. The Sheriff just groaned.

“I do not need this right now…” The Sheriff said with a sigh and Stiles felt sick.

“You’re not going to arrest us, are you?” He asked. The Sheriff sighed.

“Maybe I should… What even were you thinking?” Stiles bit his lip.

“It was my idea, sir,” Scott offered. “I— I told him I wanted to get high… He was just doing what I asked him to…” Derek and the Sheriff shared a look as Derek shoved Scott to the floor.

“Both of you are grounded. One week. You two better kiss each other goodbye, because except for school, you’re not going to see each other for the next one-hundred and sixty-eight hours…” Derek said and the Sheriff began to laugh a little.

“I must have done something terrible in a past life that my child is being grounded by an alpha on my birthday,” the Sheriff said to himself laughing while Scott and Stiles started sobbing on the living room floor while they clung to each other for dear life.


End file.
